Legend of Zelda Song Parodies
by ForeverSomeone's
Summary: After a long time of thinking and procrastinating, I'm finally uploading this. The name pretty much explains everything you need to know. This is just a bunch of song parodies centered in the Zelda universe, starring no characters in particular.
1. How I Remind Me

**A/N: So yeah…. This is the first thing I've uploaded, and I am pretty proud of it, not all that proud though, it could have been better, but that is beside the point. I'm not entirely sure on the rules regarding language, so while I'll try to keep it T rated, but I have a tendency to get a bit saucy and teach a sailor a new word or two. I wanted this song to be Link ranting to the happy mask salesman, and it got kinda close. This song is a LinkXNavi song, which is a crack pairing that I'm not personally a fan of, but that's how it worked out, it is from link's perspective, and he's raving to the happy mask salesman. So, without further wait, her it is**

**Oh yeah, I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or "how you remind me" by nickelback, they are both property of their respective owners, and I do not wish to seek profit from this, I did it purely for fun**

Couldn't make it as the hero

Never wanted to be the prince here

All she wanted was figurehead

Couldn't love me like the one that went missing

And this is how I remind me

This is how I remind me

Of why I'm really here

This is how I remind me

Of why I'm really here

It's so like you

To not help me

But I'm not waitin' on a different story

This time you're

Mistaken

For givin' me with a task not worth takin'

I've been wronged

I've lost her

The one person that truly loved me

Despite those words you repeat

"Do you have my mask yet?"

No, no, yeah, yeah, yeah

No, no, yeah, yeah, yeah

It's not like I didn't love her

It just wouldn't have worked out

God I must have been so dumb

She left me as soon as it was over

And this is how I remind me

This is how I remind me

Of why I'm really here

This is how I remind me

Of why I'm really here

It's so like you

To not help me

But I'm not waitin' on a different story

This time you're

Mistaken

For givin' me a task not worth takin'

I've been wronged

I've lost her

The one person that truly loved me

Despite those words you repeat

"Do you have my mask yet?"

No, no, yeah, yeah, yeah

No, no, yeah, yeah, yeah

No, no, yeah, yeah, yeah

No, no, yeah, yeah, yeah

Couldn't make it as the hero

Didn't want to be the prince here

And this is how I remind me

This is how I remind me

This is how I remind me

Of why I'm really here

This is how I remind me

Of why I'm really here

It's so like you

To not help me

But I'm not waitin' on a different story

This time you're

Mistaken

For givin' me a task not worth takin'

I've been wronged

I've lost her

The one person that truly loved me

Despite those words you repeat

"Do you have my mask yet?"

No, no

"Do you have my mask yet?"

No, no

"Do you have my mask yet?"

No, no

"Do you have my mask yet?"

No, no, yeah, yeah, yeah

**A/N: So there it is, it was better than I thought a song for a crack pairing could be, but we all surprise ourselves sometimes. I'd really like to thank LEva114 for giving me the spark I needed to start doing this, also, go check out her stories, they're fucking amazing. I guess I should also thank houl8 too, if she hadn't made fun of my ability to memorize song lyrics very easily, I probably wouldn't have used the talent as often. In other words love ya Jen.**

**See you, space cowboy…**

**Jeremy**


	2. There With Zelda by Morning

**Hey guys! New week, new song. I am going to try my damndest to keep up this pace, and maintain quality. This song is rather short, but I'm working on 5 other ones too, so forgive me for the minor inconvenience. I feel this one turned out rather nicely, maybe not as good as last chapter, but still rather nicely. This week I went back to my roots and did a country song. I know you're all probably groaning, but give it a shot would ya, damn bunch of complainers. This is a parody of "Amarillo by morning" which is by the marvelous George Strait. I do not, nor do I claim to, own that song or The Legend of Zelda, I am doing this strictly for fun and I am not profiting from it in any way. So, without further ado, here is chapter the second. ENJOY!**

There with Zelda by morning, up there in castle town

Everything that I need, is just her by my side

When the sun is low, and we're there alone

I'll be happy as I could be

There with Zelda by morning, there with Zelda is where I'll be

She took my heart when I saw her, no one else could compare

I lost a lot, for a farm boy, but she's all that I'll need

I'll be lookin' in her eyes and her in mine

And ill thank Hylia for every breathe

There with Zelda by morning, there with Zelda till our death

There with Zelda by morning, up there in castle town

Everything that I need, is just her by my side

I'll always have the time, because she is mine

It ain't new, but lord its great

There with Zelda by morning, there with Zelda is where I'll be

There with Zelda by morning, there with Zelda is where I'll be

**See, that wasn't that bad, was it? I mean you survived, and if you didn't, then you clearly are not the key demographic for this author's note. But in all seriousness, I'd like to just say that I appreciate every reader I get, but I'd much rather you leave an actual review instead of a request, because that's the only way I know how I can better myself and improve this experience for all of us. Hell, if you leave a review, put a request with it and I might just do that request as a thank you for helping me better my writing abilities.**

**See you space cowboy…**

**Jeremy**


End file.
